1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to garments, and, more particularly, a garment having a removable billboard panel having indicia thereon and interactive features associated with the garment.
2. Description of Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,571,495, there is described a garment having a detachable billboard panel on the front or back, or both, having indicia thereon for advertising a movie or sporting event or the like, an entertainment program, etc. The billboard panel is a removable panel that is quickly and easily mounted to or removed from the garment and flaps on the garment cover the securing elements.
Conventional billboard-type garments have been modeled after a traditional garment with the ability to “switch” a panel on the garment, as in U.S. Pat. No. 7,571,495, to display one-dimensional indicia. Designs that depart from this basic fluid-dynamic design, even if excessively attractive, are seldom implemented because they tend to require the user to switch each printed panel manually which limits the speed to instantaneously deliver content with efficiency and controllability. Additionally, conventional billboard-type garments tend to require a substantial amount of service providers to manage the manual switching of the printing panels.
Conventional billboard-type garments carry printed advertising signage, sometimes illuminated from within. For example, some billboard-type garments have networks of lights attached to the back of their panels, which can display text and simple images. However, these networks of lights only cover a small portion of the surface of the billboard-type garment panel.